A problem that has long existed in the construction industry is in the methods required to produce supported curves, such as in curved wall and ceiling constructions. In the past, curved constructions have been formed by attaching together a plurality of distinct receptor or support members such that, in combination, a curved support surface is created. Such a method is extremely time consuming and expensive, in that workers must individually lay-up and align each distinct piece in a desired pattern to thereby enable construction of a supported structure in a desired configuration.
Structural support devices currently available for constructing curved wall or arch segments typically employ a design that allows for curvature in a single plane. Some conventional devices involve a plurality of distinct parts which result in a relatively expensive system that is time consuming and complex to securely shape into a desired configuration. Moreover, such conventional devices do not allow for curvature forming along a plurality of distinct planes while retaining a relatively high level of strength and rigidity in the structural support device.
It is therefore a principle object of the present invention to provide a structural support device which may be quickly manipulated into a wide variety of linear and non-linear conformations along one or more distinct planes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a structural support and alignment device having a plurality of support member receptor locations positionable along a variety of linear and non-linear orientations.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a support member alignment device of unitary construction that is readily manipulatable into configurations along multiple distinct planes.